Ones Mistake
by Kate6114
Summary: An A/U story, loosely based on season one as in Sam is undercover and Andy is a rookie. they meet and thing develop from there. it is rated M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I'm back I've been MIA of a couple of months but I'm back with a new story.**

**This story is completely A/U it does start off with Sam being undercover and Andy as a rookie but she is seeing Luke for about three seconds in the story. She and Luke break up and she meets Sam and they have a one nighter, read on to find out more. :)**

**P.S Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories I've just had a lot on, hopefully I can finish all three before the new season haha :)**

_**One's mistake..**_

**Chapter 1**

"What do you want from me Luke?" Andy asked as she held her tears back. "Because seriously I don't know what you want anymore"

"I don't know either" Luke replied shaking his head as he looked down.

He looked back up at her to find her looking to her left with tears falling.

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked after several moments of silence. Andy quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked over to Luke.

Andy shrugged. "I don't know Luke you tell me because this is what you want so you need to tell me"

Luke nodded. "I have my things gone by tomorrow after work"

Andy looked at him with tears falling from her eyes not caring anymore to hide them. "So that's it then?"

"Andy I'm…" Luke begun.

"Don't, don't stand there and say you're sorry because we both know you're not" Andy trembled as she walked away. Kicking herself at the fact that yet another relationship had failed except this time even after she was warned to stay clear of him she still entered the relationship and now she found herself heartbroken and alone.

* * *

Walking on the side walk in the direction of her apartment Andy continued to analyse the relationship in her head over and over where did it go wrong? When had it gone all wrong?

Andy was so cough up in her own throughs she didn't notice the man walking towards her until she all but slammed into him.

"Sorry" Andy mumbled not looking up.

"No my fault" The man replied gruffly.

"No I wasn't look where I was going" Andy replied looking up at the man.

"No damage done" He smiled softly. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah fine, sorry" She apologised again.

"Honestly its fine" He smiled again.

Andy smiled a small smile at him.

"I'm Sam by the way" Sam she holding his hand out in front of her.

Andy shook his hand "Andy"

"Nice to meet you or run into you actually" Sam chuckled.

Andy huffed out a laugh "Yeah"

"Well you look like you're in a hurry so" Sam began

"Actually no just heading home" Andy replied quickly.

"Right your favourite show must be about to start" Sam joked.

Causing Andy to laugh shaking her head.

"Did you want to get a drink?" Andy asked out of the blue

"Um" Sam replied stunned by the question.

"Sorry you probably have things to do, it was nice to meet you sorry for running into you." Andy quickly replied as she made a move to leave.

"No wait" Sam said grabbing Andy's hand "I'd like that" Sam smiled.

Andy smiled "There's a bar two blocks that way" Andy said pointing to the direction behind him. Sam nodded his head knowing exactly which bar she was referring to only having just been to that same bar before running into Andy.

"Sounds good" Sam smiled as he turned to follow her in the direction of 'The Sky Blue'.

"So is this where you really were headed?" Sam asked as they walked into the bar.

Andy laughed as she nodded taking a seat at the bar. "Yeah I really could use a drink."

"I thought you were paying since you ran into me" Sam chuckled.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman" Andy fired back.

Sam smirked at her as the barman came over and asked what they were having. Andy looked at Sam as he raised his eyebrow at her challenging her to go first. Andy caved and answered "Whisky" to say Sam was shock would be an understatement.

"What?" Andy asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing" Sam smirked.

Andy gave him a knowing smile.

"So where were you headed?" Andy asked as their drinks arrived.

"Nowhere just heading home" Sam replied.

"Hmm" Andy hummed in response as she down her drink in one go.

Sam chuckled as he watched her.

Andy cleared her throat "So what do you do for a living?"

"Uh, I work as a mechanic" Sam said slipping his drink.

Andy smirked "So you good with tools?"

Sam smirked back "Ha, yeah"

Andy bit her lips and nodded as she looked over to the bar tender asking for a refill. The bar tender placed her drink down in front of her.

"What about you? What do you do for a living?" Sam asked taking another slip from his drink.

"Nothing as exciting as being a mechanic" Andy responded with a flirt tone.

"Nothing ever is" Sam smiled back.

Andy smiled as she down her rest of her drink.

Feeling the effects of the whiskey Andy let out a breath "You want to get out of here?"

Sam finished off his drink and responded with a smile. "Let's go"

"My apartment it three blocks that way" Andy replied pointing in the direction in front of them.

Collecting her jacket she felt Sam's hand on her lower back guiding her through the people and out of the bar.

Sam nodded as he followed her towards her place.

The short walk towards her apartment was quiet either one of them needing to fill the silence. Arriving out front of the building Andy turned to Sam. "This is it" she said as she pulled open the door and began the four story walk up. Reaching her front door she pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door.

She began to remove her jacket and turn to collet Sam's. "So do you want a beer?" Andy asked.

"Uh yeah, thanks" Sam replied as he followed her over to the fridge. "It's a nice place" Sam said as he accepted the beer from Andy.

Andy nodded "I like it" she said taking a sip of her beer.

Sam placed his beer down on the bench next to him as he move over closer to Andy. He took Andy's beer off of her and placed it next to his. He then gently brushed a piece of hair off of her face. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Andy snorted "Is that your line" she smirked.

"No it's the truth." Sam almost whispered as he moved his hand to her cheek and move in closer until they were both breathing each other's air.

Moments passed and Andy began to get frustrated. "Would you just kiss me already" Andy smiled.

Sam's dimples appeared as he finally leant in and kissed her.

The kiss started out soft and innocent, Andy moved her hands from Sam's waist up his back to his shoulder blades pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Sam moved his hands from Andy's neck down her neck passed her breast he then lifted her up placing her on the counter.

Pulling away they both stared at each other as Sam's hand move under Andy's shirt lifting it up and over her head. Sam then moved back in kissing her deeply until air became necessary he then began working on her neck sucking and biting under her ear causing her to moan.

As Sam's lips were busy with Andy's neck his hands began to play with her breast. Andy busied herself in trying to remove Sam's top she moved it up his back until Sam step back and pulled it over his head.

It was Andy's turn to peek at Sam's chest. He was the beautiful one his arms were big and strong. His chest was manly he defiantly worked out. Andy couldn't help but smile.

When Sam kissed her again Andy wrapped her legs around his waist as he arms wrapped around his neck.

Sam took the hint and picked her up and began carrying her to the bedroom they both laughed as same walked through her apartment knocking down a lamp and a photo frame.

"Don't worry" Andy said breathlessly as she pulled away from the kiss.

When they finally made it to the bedroom Sam gently place Andy on the bed. Andy moved up so her head was on the pillow. Sam moved up Andy's body and pulled her up so she was sitting, he then reached around Andy's back and unclasp her bra letting it fall down her arms.

Sam latched his mouth onto her petit nipples, Andy threw her head back moaning Sam's name.

Sam laid her back down and moved down her body kissing and sucking both nipples, then leaving a burning trail down her stomach until her reached her jeans, he quickly flick the button open and pulled them down Andy's body. Andy lifting her hips to help Sam out.

Sam then kissed his way back up Andy's legs nipping and biting his way up to her sex. When he reached her panties he pulled them off without a second thought.

Once all of Andy's clothes had been removed Sam took a moment drink up Andy's perfect body. "You're so beautiful"

Sam lent in and kissed her, he then once again moved down her body until he reached her sex. Sam looked up and Andy with nothing but lust in his eye and he lowered his head and began kissing and sucking her clit.

Andy's back arch causing her head to fly back in pleasure, she had never felt like this with Luke. She had barely know Sam for two hours, but here they were interacting in the most interment act two people could do and she had never felt so alive.

It didn't take long for Andy to reach her climax which Sam barely entering two fingers in her. Sam removed his fingers and licked them clean.

Sam crowed back up and kissed Andy. "Wow" She whispered.

Sam chuckled "I haven't even began yet"

Andy reached down and unbuttoned Sam's pants, she pushed both her pants and briefs down as far as she could until Sam kicked them off her then lent down to kiss her again as Andy flip them over.

Andy smirked as she look down at Sam "My turn" she whispered in his ear.

Andy began to kiss and suck her way down Sam's body. Until she reached his shaft. Andy wrapped her hand around it and began pumping he, Sam groaned as he felt Andy's lips around the tip of his shaft.

Andy began using her tongue to tease the tip she then took as much of his as she could. Sam grunted knowing that he could cum right now and this would all be over, using all the willpower he had he pulled her off of him and kissed her "As much as I was enjoying that I'd rather be inside you"

Sam flip her onto her back and kissed her "Protection?" Sam mumbled against her lips.

Andy shook her head "I'm on the pill and I'm clean you?"

"It's been a while but I'm clean" Sam said as he pushed himself on her causing Andy to moan.

"Good because I want to feel you" Andy said breathlessly as she lined Sam up.

Without any other permission Sam slid into Andy Sam paused for a moment letting Andy adjust to his size.

"You ok?" Sam asked looking into Andy's eyes.

Andy smiled and nodded "Yeah, just bigger then I'm used to"

Sam chuckled "I'll take it easy"

Andy shock her head "No I'm fine just move already"

And with that Sam began to move. It didn't take long for Andy to reach her climax grabbing for Sam and moaning his name.

"Don't stop" Andy said huskly as she came down from her high.

Sam continued adjusting Andy's leg allowing he to go deep hitting her g-spot over and over again "I'm close" Sam grunted.

"So am I, Ohh, harder Sam" Andy whimpered.

Three long trust late and they both climax together.

"That was" Andy began.

"Yeah" Sam smirked as he lent down to kiss her.

* * *

It was a little after three in the morning before either one of them slept. After another two round sleep was calling both their names. Andy curled herself around Sam with her head on his chest and her legs tangled in his, they were both content and satisfied as they both drifted of the sleep.

* * *

When Andy rolled over the next morning she fully expected to see Sam instead she found herself face to face with a note.

_**Andy**_

_**Last night was amazing, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye.**_

_**But they're things that you don't know about me, **_

_**Regardless I will remember last night for the rest of my life.**_

_**Yours Sam x**_

Andy read the note again and couldn't help but want to cry. She kicked herself knowing how stupid she was getting drunk and sleeping with a random guy. Why was she so upset for she knew it was only a one night stand but still she couldn't help but be sadden at the fact that he didn't stay.

* * *

**I hope you like it let me know, sorry for any mistakes I wrote it and posted it **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I want to thank everyone who ****Reviewed, favourite and followed I woke up the next morning to 40+ emails that was amazing!**

**So here is chapter 2 I hope you guys like it **

**Also I forgot to put on the first chapter A/N: I do not own rookie blue! I haven't even watched the last three episodes of this season :( **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Waking up Andy groaned as she quickly threw the covers off and ran to the bathroom, lifting the lid on the toilet she threw up.

When she was finished she rinsed her mouth and then grab her toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

Looking in the mirror she looked pale, brushing it off as something she ate she began to getting ready for work.

* * *

Walking into work Andy headed for the locker room to get ready.

Andy was pulling her black top over her head as she felt the rush of sickness go through her again, she quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

She again rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth before she continued to get ready cursing as she realized parade had already started.

* * *

"Alright, attention coppers" Sargent Boyko addressed. "I know it's hot and everyone wants to be anywhere but here, just twelve more hours."

Everyone groaned.

"As you know rookies will be free of their TOs today doing their community service, pairings are as followed Diaz and … uh McNally nice of you to join us" Boyko said as Andy entre the parade room.

"Sorry sir" Andy mumbled.

"Any special reason as to why you're late?" Boyko asked.

"No sir won't happen again"

"Make sure of that, as I was saying Diaz and Epstein will have 1515 and Nash and McNally will have 1505, Peck your services are need here."

"Yes sir" Gail replied.

"The rest of you Williams and Best you know where you'll be, Peck will be riding with you Shaw. Serve, protect and bring him home safe" Boyko said as he dismissed them.

"You ok?" Traci asked Andy as the rest of the officers moved off.

"I'm fine" Andy replied.

"You look like crap" Gail said as she walked past them.

"Gee, thanks" Andy huffed "Can we go?"

Traci nodded "Sure, you want to drive?"

Andy shook her head "It's all yours"

* * *

"So it figures Peck get to stay back and hang with the TOs. I swear she is so far up their butts I don't know how she breaths" Traci giggled as she and Andy drove around Queen and Logan.

Andy laughed "Yeah who is 'he' that Boyko was talking about?"

Traci shrugged "I'm not sure all I know is his an officer from 15 and he's been under for the past 8 months working something that's high up the drug trade"

Andy nodded not trusting herself to speak as she felt her stomach turn again.

Traci looked off to her "Are you sure you're ok, you look pale"

"I'm fi… pull over!" Andy said quickly.

"Andy what?" Traci said as she pulled the cruiser over and Andy threw open the door, before bring up her breakfast. "Are you ok?" Traci asked concerned for her friend.

Andy rinsed her mouth out before sitting back in her seat and responding "I think I have the flu, I thought it would pass but obviously not"

"Do you want to head back to the barn?" Traci asked.

"Can we head to the pharmacy first?" Andy asked looking at the pharmacy three shops down.

"Sure, I'll wait here?" Traci asked.

"Yeah I won't be long" Andy said as she walked to the pharmacy.

Entering the pharmacy she headed to the cold and flu tablets that were located behind the counter.

"How can I help you?" the women behind the counter asked.

"Hi, can I get cold and flu tablets please?" Andy asked.

"Sure, these are the day and night ones so take one before you go to bed tonight and then another one when you wake up" the women explained.

"Ok thank you" Andy said.

"You're not allergic to anything?"

Andy shook her head.

"Any chance you could be pregnant?"

Andy shook her head but then paused, doing the quick math's in her head, she hadn't had sex since Sam and that was over 8 weeks ago and she had her period since then, didn't she? "No" Andy finally answered.

"Ok, then here you go." The women said handing over the packet.

Andy thanked the lady and headed for the counter, walking passed the pregnancy test she stopped, doing the numbers in her head again she picked up two test just in case.

Walking out back to the cruiser Andy couldn't help but over think, she's on the pill she can't be pregnant, then again the pill isn't always 100% shaking her head she got into the cruiser.

"You ok?" Traci asked as Andy sat down.

Andy shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Traci asked looking over at Andy.

Andy pulled the test out of the plastic bag and looked at Traci.

Traci's eyes going wide. "Are you sure?"

"I…I don't know the girl behind the counter asked if there was a chance I could be and now I can't remember when the last time I had my period and I mean I haven't had sex since Sam so yeah I'm freaking out right about now"

"Sam? As in the guy you ran into and had drunken sex with and he left before you woke up?" Traci asked raising her eyebrow.

"I wasn't that drunk and yes but that's not the point right now" Andy huffed.

"Could it be Luke's?" Traci asked as she started the cruiser.

"I might not even be pregnant I'm just probably just freaking out over nothing."

"Right so are we doing the test now?" Traci asked.

"My apartment it is two blocks away." Andy responded.

"Let me just call it in" Traci said.

* * *

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll just be" Andy said as she pointed to the bathroom.

"Call me if you need me" Traci said sitting down on the couch.

Andy nodded as she walk into the bathroom closing the door. Andy walked over to the sink she place the plastic bag on the counter and taking a deep breath she pulled the tests out of the bag.

* * *

"So?" Traci asked as Andy appeared out of the bathroom.

"I have to wait 5 minutes" And said.

"Ok I'll set a timer" Traci said as she pulled out her phone.

"It's been 5 minutes I just can't look" Andy replied.

"Oh, but don't you want to know?" Traci asked walking over to her.

"Yes and no. I mean what if I am? Do I keep it? I don't even know where Sam is and even if I didn't, who knows what he meant by I have things I don't know about?" Andy said starting to freak out.

"Andy calm down you don't know yet" Traci said trying to calm her down.

"You look I can't" Andy said after a moment.

Traci nodded as she began to walk to the bathroom.

A few moments later Traci appeared from the bathroom. "So should I be freaking out?" Andy asked as she looked over at Traci.

Traci bit her lip and walked over to Andy handing her the test. Andy read the test as Traci said smiling softly "So I'm going to be an aunty"

Andy just stood there holding the test not looking at Traci.

* * *

"All right stack up, stack up, stay on me" Oliver whispered into his radio "On three, two, one" Oliver blew through the door at the same time as Best did.

Both pairs cleared the bottom floor along with S.W.A.T they then continued up the stairs to find a closed door. They stacked up again as a S.W.A.T member broke the door down. "Get on your knees!" "Hands in the air!" "Drop your weapons!" all the officers screamed.

* * *

"You take that guy this one's mine" Oliver said to Peck.

"Ok" Peck nodded pulling the guy out of the cruiser and pulled him into booking.

"Welcome back Sammy" Oliver mumbled to Sam as he to pulled him out of the cruiser.

Sam smiled at him as Oliver pulled him along.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Traci asked Andy

"I… I don't know Trace, I'm a rookie how can I do this I mean I don't… I don't even know his last name" Andy said finally looking at her.

"Hey our rotation is almost over, two month you won't be showing much then and you're a cop how hard will it be to find him if you want to. But Andy you can do this you're the strongest person I know. But it's completely up to you, I'll be here for you no matter what" Traci said hugging Andy.

"I need time to think" Andy said letting out a breath.

Traci nodded "Good thing I called Boyko and told him you weren't feeling well so he gave you the rest of the day and I'm on desk" Traci huffed "You're lucky I love you" She said smiling.

Andy smiled "Sorry and thank you for everything"

"Hey what are best friends for?" Traci said hugging her and moving towards the front door. "Call me if you need anything, ok?"

Andy nodded as she got up to lock the door behind her. Letting out a long breath Andy headed back to the lounge falling onto it. She closed her eyes as she began over thinking everything.

* * *

**So that was chapter 2 hope you guys enjoyed it please review and let me know.**

**Also sorry about spelling and grammar ! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again WOW thank you everyone for the reviews follows and favorites!**

**It's like I have 5 months of pent-up writing to get out because I have seriously not stop since I've updated chp2 last night. I have almost finished chp5 SO….**

**Also, I know some of you guys what to know who the father is and what happen between Andy and Luke, hang in there I will get to that. Just know that I am a McSwarek fan all the way I never really liked Luke and Andy together but I do like Luke the same goes for Nick I like him just not with Andy and I know the writers are going to do what they think is best and we all know in the end they will make it back together because Sam is Andy's person!**

**Anyway on with the story! They finally meet again! ENJOY!**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Damn it" Andy mumbled as she pulled her uniform on as quickly as she could. She didn't know how but she had managed to be running late again!

Not noticing anyone else she quickly run into parade and sat down next to Traci before Boyko entered.

"Just made it" Traci laughed.

Andy nodded taking a deep breath.

"How you feeling?" Traci asked.

"I'm ok today, nothing's happened yet" Andy replied. It had been a week since she found out she was pregnant. Despite all the con's she came up with when it came down to it she was carrying a piece of her, and she couldn't get rid of that no matter what. She will work it out, at least she hopes she can.

"Good" Traci whispered as Boyko started his memos

"Attention copper of 15 today is a special day. Today we welcome back one of our own. After a successful bust Officer Swarek is back so please give him a warm welcome" Boyko said as he began clapping, everyone to join in.

"Thank you, thank you feels good, I drank a bottle of Amarone, shaved, took a hot shower, with your mother" Sam said as he entered the room.

Everyone chuckled at Sam response. While Andy sat there frozen.

Traci laughed along with the other coppers until she turned around to see Andy paler then a ghost "Andy are you ok?" Traci asked concerned

Andy just shook her head as she felt the morning sickness take over her quickly she bolted out of the parade room barely missing Sam on the way out.

"McNally?" Sargent Boyko called after her as Sam turned around to see the back of Andy. "Nash? Do you know what's wrong with McNally?" Boyko questioned her.

"Uh, no sir but can I check on her?" Traci asked standing.

"Make it quick" Boyko said dismissing her. "You'll both be in booking" He yelled after her.

Traci rolled her eyes as she followed Andy's path to the locker rooms.

"Andy?" Traci called as she entered. Hearing the toilet flush she walked over to the stall that Andy currently occupied "Are you ok?" She asked as Andy opened the door her eyes red rimmed and puffy.

"It's him" Andy mumbled.

"Who?" Traci asked.

"Sam…Officer Swarek the guy that's back from undercover." Andy rushed out.

"Yeah what about him?" Traci asked not catching on.

"His the guy. The guy I ran into and had sex with. The same guy who is the father of this baby" Andy said pointing to her stomach.

Traci stood there speechless, her mouth opening and closing like a fish "Wow" She finally whispered.

"Yeah" Andy said nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Traci asked.

"I don't know. What am I meant to do walk up to him and say 'hey remember me Andy the chick you left in her bed alone after a night of hot sex, well hey we work together and also I'm pregnant nice seeing you again'" Andy said sarcastically

"Maybe not like that or in public, but it could work" Traci joked.

Andy couldn't help but let out a small laugh at her friend's helpfulness in cheering her um "Shut up" she said as she gave her a friendly hit.

"Well thanks to you we're both on booking so you have the whole day to work it out" Traci said as she led Andy towards the exit.

* * *

"So how's it feel to be back in uniform?" Oliver asked Sam as they walked out of the barn towards their cruisers.

"So far so good" Sam said as he walked over to Chris.

"I'm Officer Diaz sir" Chris said as he held out his hand to Sam.

"Swarek" Sam said shaking his hand. "You ready?"

"Yes sir" Chris nodded.

"Good I'm driving" Sam said as he got in the driver side.

* * *

"Hey Andy" Chris said as he walked into booking.

"Hey Chris, how's your day?" Andy asked as she stood up from her chair.

"Good we arrested a guy for drunken disorderly, Swarek's bring him in now" Chris said as he looked over to the entry to see Sam pushing the drunk guy into booking.

Andy fell back into her chair and quickly turned and busied herself with paperwork.

"Stop fidgeting and walk would you" Sam said to the guy.

"Bro, I'm sorry I didn't mean to please can we forget about this?" The guy slurred.

"Well if you're sorry" Sam began

"Really?" The guy perked up.

"No" Sam said with a serious face.

"Man" The mumbled.

"Officer?" Sam asked trying to look at Traci name tag.

"Nash, Officer Nash" Traci responded.

"Right, you want to take this guy into holding?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Traci responded.

"Right Diaz go start your paperwork so you can get out on time." Sam said looking at Chris.

"Yes sir" Chris replied walking off.

"Excuse me?" Sam said trying to get Andy's attention.

Andy froze as she heard his voice.

"Yeah?" Andy mumbled without turning to face Sam.

"I need the form for the suspect so I can fill it out"

"Right?" and rustled through some papers before she held up the paper he need.

"Thank you" Sam said.

Andy nodded and continued with her work.

"I didn't catch your name?" Sam asked.

Andy squeezed her eyes shut hopping someone would come in and save her, with no such luck she finally turned and faced him.

He looked up just as she turned "Andy?" Sam whispered.

"I'm Officer McNally" Andy responded as she collected her cup and quickly walked out of booking.

"Hey Andy wait!" Sam shouted after her.

Andy continued to ignore him as she entered the lounge where she quickly busied herself with making a coffee.

"Hey" Sam said when he finally court up.

"Hi" Andy responded as if she didn't know him.

"What you don't remember me?" Sam asked smirking.

"No sorry I don't" Andy replied as she fiddled with the machine.

"Really? You don't remember running into me and then inviting me for a drink and then back to your place?" Sam asked as he moved next to her.

"No see I remember a guy that looks like you sounds like you but he wasn't an officer he was a mechanic." Andy heatedly.

"I'm sorry I was undercover I couldn't exactly tell you" Sam replied.

"Yeah and you didn't have to sleep with me and leave me before I woke up" Andy whispered angrily.

"So that's what this is about that fact that I didn't cuddle with you after?" Sam smirked.

"No you arrogant jerk. It's the fact that… you know what don't worry it was what it was" Andy said as she tried to move past him.

"Hey" Sam said catching her arm "If you want to have some fun I'm free tonight" Sam chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Andy asked shocked at his cockiness.

"Hey it was good I had fun I know you had fun" Sam smirked as he rubbed her arm.

Andy scoff "Don't flatter yourself!" and with that she stormed out of the room.

* * *

"What happened?" Traci asked as she heard Andy slam the door.

"Sam Swarek happened" Andy huffed as she sat down next Traci.

"Ok, care to explain?" Traci questioned.

"Not really" Andy said still slamming things.

"Ok" Traci smirked know Sam had gotten her riled up.

A few moments later Andy gave up as she made a grunting sound "He thinks he is God's gift to women and that its ok to sleep with someone and then leave and to lie about themselves and that I'd be begging him for a second round which would actually be round four but that's not the point and you know what he wasn't even that good" Andy ranted.

Traci couldn't help but giggle. "His gotten under your skin"

"You're not helping!" Andy huffed.

"So I'm guessing you didn't tell him?" Traci wondered.

Andy just glared at her as she got up to get a file from the draw.

"Oh lord help me when you get hit with your pregnancy hormones." Traci mumbled thinking Andy couldn't hear, but knew she did when she felt a piece of scrunched up paper been thrown at her head.

* * *

**So that was chp 3! hope you guys liked it please review let me know what you guys think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Again Wow and THANK YOU for the reviews, favorites and follows makes my day!**

**Loving everyone's comments and input it always wanted :) **

**Also the Guest review who mentioned this story is similar to another story on the side, I've read pretty much all the stories on here and I promise I'm not about copy anything from another story, this will be completely different from that story/completed too :) but thank you for the heads up.**

**I just opened up word document and started writing and this what I've come up with.**

**Follow me on twitter kate6114_FF **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :( **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Sammy my man" Oliver shouted.

Sam turned to see Oliver heading towards him. "What's up Oliver?"

"You, Frank, Noelle and me 'The Black Penny' what do you say?"

"I'm up for a drink if you're paying?" Sam smirked.

"First round buddy after that you're on your own." Oliver smiled.

Sam chuckled "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Hey Andy you coming to 'The Penny'?" Chris asked.

"Um" Andy paused.

"You haven't been in a while come on it will be fun" Dov said.

"Ok, I guess I can go for a bit." Andy smiled at the boys.

"Great you want a lift?" Chris asked.

"Nah its ok I'll get a lift with Trace, thanks I'll see you there" Andy said walking over to Traci's car.

* * *

Walking into 'The Penny' Andy smiled as she met Chris's gaze she and Traci headed over to their table she sat down.

"Drink?" Andy asked.

Traci nodded "Yeah beer, please"

"Boys?" Andy asked.

"Beer" they both responded. Andy nodded and headed to get the drinks

"Can I get three beers and a coke" Andy asked Liam.

"Coke really? You've gone soft McNally" She heard Sam whisper in her ear.

"Do you mind?" Andy huffed.

"Not really" Sam said as he brushed her hair away to reveal her neck.

"Are you always this cocky?" Andy asked turning to face him.

"Only when I'm right" Sam smirked.

"Right about what?" Andy wondered.

"That it works for women, women like you" Sam smirked as his hand move up her waist.

"Sorry to break it to you _buddy _but your wrong this time" Andy said as she removed his hand from her waist.

"Really, because you're eyes and your body language say a completely different thing" Sam smiled.

Andy scoffed as she pick up her drinks and walked back over to the rookies.

* * *

Returning back to his sit he couldn't help but smirk.

"What's that face for?" Oliver questioned.

"What face?" Sam asked playing dumb.

"What's going on between you and McNally?" Oliver asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Nothing why?" Sam brushed it off.

"You know she and Callaghan had a thing" Oliver said.

"And I care why?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow.

"Just saying they've been broke up for about 9 weeks but I know you don't mix well with Callaghan and I didn't what you having other problems with him" Oliver said

"And what problems would that be?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing forget I mentioned it" Oliver said turning to face Frank who just sat down.

* * *

Two hours later Andy could feel her day catching up with her she bided her friend's goodnight and headed out the door.

Andy jumped as she heard a voice "So you and Callaghan hey?" turning she came face to face with none other than Sam Swarek.

"What do you want now?" Andy huffed folding her arms over chest.

"Let me get this straight you're angry with me because I lied to you about who I was but its ok for you to use me to cheat on your boyfriend?" Sam asked getting cranky.

"I never lied to you and I didn't cheat. I don't know who you heard that from but I wasn't seeing anyone when I slept with you" Andy said defending herself.

"So how long after your break up did it take to find me?" Sam growled. "An hour? A day? You know what come to think of it I ran into around Luke's area was that if you were coming from his house?"

"We broke up yes and I ran into you but I didn't plan to sleep with you I just needed to get away and you were there." Andy explained.

"So you did use me?" Sam scoffed.

"Yeah well so did you" Andy fought back.

"Guess we both got what we wanted then, you wanted to forget and I want to get laid" Sam slithered

That brought tears to Andy's eyes "You're an ass. But lucky for you, you get to walk away I'm stuck with what happened that night for the rest of my life" Andy said as she began to walk away.

Sam brow frowned "What are you talking about?" Sam asked as he followed her.

"Don't worry" Andy mumbled as she kept walking.

"Come on McNally don't be shy now"

"Fine you jackass, you want to know? I'm pregnant! You happy now? Now you know I was looking for something to take my mind of the fact that I found myself in a relationship that I didn't really want in the first place and I ended up getting hurt. I guess karmas a bitch because now I'm stuck with that one mistake for the rest of my life!" Andy could have laughed at Sam's face as he stood there as pale as Andy looked most mornings.

"You're… but you said… is it?" Sam could have hit himself as his stupidness as he struggled to finish a sentence.

"I thought you were on the pill?" Sam finally asked.

"I was but it's not 100%, I didn't know that until it was obviously too late" Andy answered.

"Is it? Am I the…" Sam still couldn't finish that sentence

"Yes it's yours I'm about nine weeks along" Andy replied.

"It's not Luke's?" Sam sniggered.

Andy huffed "No because to get pregnant you need to have sex something which ended a while before the relationship did."

Sam nodded his head "So you're keeping it?"

"Yeah when it came down to it I couldn't get rid of it"

Sam nodded again.

"Look I'm sorry I told you the way I did but I mean you don't have to do anything, up until today I didn't think I'd ever see you again so I was planning on raising this child alone and I mean you don't have to say anything right now God knows it took me time to process it, hell I still am and now I'm rambling so I'll stop"

Sam nodded his head "Um, yeah, I, are you ok but? Everything's good right?"

Andy laughed softly as Sam who had gone from cocky Sam, to asshole Sam, to freaking out Sam, to caring Sam. "Yeah I'm fine I have an appointment next week with the doctor and other than the morning sickness I feel normal."

"Good, that's good" Sam nodded again.

"Yeah, look I didn't mean to spring this on you and I'm sorry. But can we talk about it tomorrow? Let it sink in?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, yeah sounds good" Sam said nodding his head again.

"Good because I'm really tired and my bed is calling me" Andy chuckled.

"Right of course, hey did you want a lift?" Sam asked.

"No it's ok my apartment is a couple of blocks away" Andy replied.

"Andy your apartment is further away than that so just get in the truck so we can both go home, please?"

Andy nodded her head "Ok, thank you"

Without saying another word to each other they both got in the truck and headed to Andy's house.

* * *

**So that was chapter 4, Let me know what you think REVIEW! :) the next update maybe a little longer as its coming up to the weekend but I will try to update A.S.A.P.**


End file.
